Hero's Team- New Girl in the Undertown
by Kora-Magna
Summary: To Bellwood arrives new girl. In this story is Rex Salazar too.


Ben, Rex and Rook were staing on the station for the space shuttles. They waited. It was hot in here. The variety of smells and sounds was giving a headache for them. People and aliens were milling around everywhere.

- So ... This girl's name is Eris? - Rex asked.

- Yes - Rook confirmed - Eris Eclipse Nui. Hmmm... The her records are not extensive.

- I wonder why?

- Ask her. This is her ferry.

And then the ferry, which drove up, got out a her.

Eris had so dark hair that it could be confused with the brunette. Her hair was dark blue, unevenly cut with black endings. She had pearly complexion, long, slightly upturned nose, slim silhouette and pointed, jagged ears. In the right eyebrow stuck black earring-circle, and the left eyelid was dissected three scars. The strangest thing was her eyes. Neither lavender nor a blue... She wore the blackness. Ben had one word for this type of girl. Goth. That is definitely not his style.

Rex smiled at the girl.

Rook ... Well, he was purple on the face what can be read as a strong blush.

- This is a kidding - chestnut said grimly.

- No, boy. It isn't - she growled - Eris Eclipse Nui, at your service.

* * *

Rook at all costs, tried to ignore the deep decolletage of Eris. It was hard.

She was beautiful. If she had lavender pelage on the body she would be a miracle. Rook did not know why he reacts. Of course, He felt something similar, but Rayona was no longer his girlfriend.

Eris was holding in his hands what looked like a flat camera with a touch screen. She was looking on pictures. Rook corner of his eye saw at there the rain forest, the city, a giant winged reptiles and creatures similar to machines.

- It's from your planet? - He asked politely.

- Yes - she confirmed. She had a wonderful voice.

- And this robots...

Eris laughed.

- What, what? - Rook surprised.

- These are the dwellers - she said.

- Oh, I'm sorry - he muttered.

- Easy, is a common mistake.

- But... You look like a human...

- Because I can change form. Normally I look different.

* * *

- Gone - Ben muttered from the back seat.

- What? - Rex looked at his friend in amazement.

- Rook fell in love.

- It isn't bad, _hermano._

- Get a look at her?

- I looked at. So what?

- She has the devil skin. I know girls like her.

- Really?

- Yes. For her, Rook is a toy. A brief love affair.

- We do not even know her.

- That's it! Maybe I'm right?

- As well you not be right.

* * *

Ben, Rook, Rex and Eris marched through the streets of Undertown. From time to time, some of the aliens threw uncomfortable glances in their direction, but the sight of Rook's weapon and the Omnitrix kept them at a safe distance. It have to normal, simple patrol.

- How in the bazaar in New Atero - Eris said, looking around the stalls.

- New what? - Ben surprised.

- New Atero is one of the major city on my planet. The bazaars are crowded in a trailer transporting the animals to the slaughterhouse - Eris said. Rook paled.

- Like what?! - he gasped.

Eris not repeated. She didn't have time. On the other end of the street emerged pet a well-known Ben and Rook.

- Please, just do not back this mongrel! - Ben grimaced and hit the shield of Omnitrix - Good beast, change quickly, I do not have the time or inclination to fight with you.

"Dog" transformed. In the giant lizard with many heads.

- The Great Beings! This is hydra! - Eris pushed Ben from the line of fire. In the place where the boy was there was a pool of acid.

- What are you doing? - Ben upset.

- This animal is deadly! Where I come from, the only living specimen is kept in complete isolation! - In the hands Eris appeared blue and silver lightning. On her body appeared strange patterns shimmering lavender glow. She struck in all five heads of hydra.

At the tips of his fingers had sharp, curved claws. Her eyes were blazing with violet fire.

- Is she should look like this? - Ben worried.

- I do not know - Rook mumbled. Eris was well-trained in combat.

She easily knocked the monster's heads with her elbows, fists and ... head.

- Gentlemen, we can not leave everything a girl - Rex launched its "paws".

- And why not? - Ben was surprised - she's doing great.

Rook let this remark deaf ears and cocked the energetic shotgun (ie Proto-Tool in the form of a shotgun).

From Eris' hand ratted silver dust. Where there were sparks fell. Hydra grabbed a place from which sprang its necks.

- Hydra can have several heads, but the lung is common - today announced new colleagues - breathing hose connects right here.

She dug her claws in the middle neck. The creature howled in pain and rage. He managed to throw the girl on the chest. Eris groaned loudly. Ben (in the form of Big Chill) and Rex turned out hydra, a Rook was checking what with Eris.

- Are you all right, Miss? - Rook asked anxiously touching blood on forehead of the girl. Her blood on his fingers become blue and shiny.

- It is normal - Eris assured him.

- Guys! - Rex tried to push away from each other a few heads at a time.

- I'm going! - Eris ran forward at high speed. Her body was on fire.  
Hydra apparently did not expect this. Eris used blows so powerful that we all heard the crash of bones.  
There was a whistle. The creature fled. Eris with dignity improved hair.

- If it is always here... This I stay here - She said to the boys.

- I only started liking her? - Rex asked.

* * *

It was evening. Eris was staying on the roof. She had therefore a great view of the city. It was a wonderful planet. A lot of technology, but it did not bother her. She gets used.

- Hey, Erlly! - Jetray-Ben landed on the roof, next to her.

- Erlly? - Her eyebrows went up.

- This diminutive - Ben said - Look, honey, I do not trust you!

- You got a law.

- I saw how Rex and Rook look at you. They're crazy!

- This is a pheromones. It will take a few days.

- Pheromones?

- Mine. That's how it works. In two or three days it will be, I assure you.

- May. But I'll keep an eye on you.

He flew away. Eris laughed.

- Funny boy!


End file.
